Past Drama Keeps Coming Back
by OneTreeHillWrestilingFan
Summary: BatistaOC A lady he never seen before shows up in his life. So, what does this mystery lady wants?...A father for her 10 year old son that looks exactly like him, Dave Bautista. Longer summary inside.


_**AN: Hey guys this is the sequel to Love, Heartbreak and Something More, but I made this story as to where you don't have to have read LHSM to know what's going on. I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**_

_Summary: A lady he never seen before shows up in his life. He's married; have a 4 year old daughter, a baby on the way and three daughters from his first marriage____so what does this lady want?...a father for her 10 year old son that looks exactly like him, Dave Bautista. BatistaOC_

Chapter 1

Dave POV

My life is good. I have a very sexy wife, Alexis, of four years that makes me happy and complete, four daughters, and a baby on the way and one of the most dominate person in the WWE…yep…my life is wonderful. I feel like the luckiest man on Earth.

Alexis POV

It's been four years since that-that thing almost ruined me and Dave's newlywed marriage. Let me recap you…

Dave second ex-wife, Angie, drugged him during his bachelor party, sneaked in his hotel room and taped what made it seem like them two together. Couple months later claiming she was pregnant causing me and Dave to go into separation, kind of, but not really because we still lived together, for our unborn baby, came to find out that b---- was lying just to get Dave back and for his money, but we got her a-- back and we haven't heard of her since.

We worked things out since then and we're happier than ever. We have a beautiful baby girl and I found out a week ago I'm expecting again. The girls are excited. Life can't get any better…

General POV

"Mommy?" The toddler wakes Alexis up

"Hmm?" The dark haired beauty says

"I'm hungrwy."

Opening her eyes now, Alexis look beside her to see that the space beside her is empty and cold. "Where's your daddy?"

"I don't know." Desiree shrugs her small, delicate shoulders.

"Go turn the TV on and I'll be there in a minute, ok sweetie?"

"Okie dokey." Alexis chuckles as she watch the little girl bounce out of the room. She was bubbly and energetic just like her mom.

-

Dave walks into the kitchen to find cereal and milk on the floor and a little girl furiously trying to clean it up. "What happened baby girl?" He asks and smiles to himself when he saw her slightly jump at the sound of his voice.

"I made a mess."

"I can see that, but why didn't you ask me or mommy to help you?"

"I was hungrwy and mommy was taking to long and I couldn't find you." She gives this innocent look. She looks exactly like Alexis with her dark hair, pouty lips and exotic looks.

"Come on; let's get this mess clean up before your mommy comes downstairs." Dave tells her.

A couple minute later Alexis walks into the kitchen. "Oh, you found daddy." She states to Desiree.

"No he found me when I was…" She looks at her dad and he looks at her, "…waiting." Alexis looks suspicious, but the phone rings breaking the exchange.

"Hello?" Alexis answers, "…fine and you...very well…he's right here…hold on."

"It's Vince." She tells Dave who was listening to the phone conversation.

"Hello?" he says

"Hey, Dave. How are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Very well." But Dave can hear something different in his voice. "But the reason I am calling you is because I need to discuss something very important with you tomorrow, it's very important for you to be there."

"Yeah sure, but what is it?" Dave asks

"It's not something I can discuss over the phone, but I booked you a ten o'clock flight tomorrow morning. The meeting is at two."

"I'll be there."

"What's wrong?" Alexis ask Dave once he hung up and saw the puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't know, he just told me it is very important that I meet with him tomorrow morning."

"I'm going too." Alexis decides, "Tara can watch Desiree."

The next day Dave and Alexis walks through the hall of the WWE headquarters. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bautista." Vince's secretary says as they came to her desk right next to his office.

"Hello." They both say. "Is Vince here?" Dave asks. "We have a meeting with him."

"Yes, go on in. He is expecting you."

"Thanks." Alexis smiles and Dave knocks, "Come in." They hear

"Hey Dave." Vince says when he looks up to see Dave walk in, "How are you-" But stops when he sees Alexis. "Um…Dave I have something to discuss with you, but I don't know if Alexis should…"

Alexis opens her mouth to say something, but Dave beat her to it, "She's my wife. Anything you have to say to me, you can say it in front of her."

Vince smiles a little, "I figure you would say that, but I just had to be sure."

Dave nods, "So what do you have to discuss with me?"

Vince sighs and leans back in his chair, "Do you know a woman by the name of Tyra Walker?"

Dave thought for a moment, "No…no, I don't think so, why?"

"Ok Ms. Walker came by here a couple of weeks ago. She says she know you from a long time ago and-" Vince says.

"It could be some fan…" Alexis says

"No." Vince sighs again, "She has this ten year old son…and she wants-"

"What?" Dave asks, "Is he sick and she wants me sign an autograph or she wants me to see him?"

"No…she wants him to know his…father." Vince looks from Dave to Alexis to Dave again.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Dave asks, but Alexis starts to have realization in her eyes.

"He is your son." Vince says

"You can't be so sure, Vince," Alexis says, "This woman could just be saying that. We have to get a DNA test." Dave is quiet.

"Yeah that was my first thing to say," Vince says, "but when I saw the kid…" He trails off and looks through his desk for something. He pulls out a yellow folder and then pulls a picture out the folder and hands it to Dave. Alexis leans over and gasps.

"He looks exact like you." Vince states. Dave remains quiet with a stun look on his face. He stares at the younger version of himself, but it's not him because this picture is more recent…

-

_Review plz_


End file.
